kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
The Kawaiifier
General information= The Kawaiifier is episode 8a of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 22, 2016. Summary Love creates a device called "The Kawaiifier", just in time to celebrate the Kawaiification Festival. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Major *General Nofun *Commander Boring *Colonel Spyke *Tanaka Boys (Debut) **Teddy (debut) **Kingston (debut) **Apollo(debut) **Todd (debut) **Zuma (debut) Plot The girls are seen working in their personal garden. Baby suggest they were their gardening outfits for the Kawaiification Day, but Angel immediately shoots down her idea saying overalls can't be rocked. Love reveals her latest invention the "Kawaiifier", but the other girls are skeptical of it. Love explains how it works: the scanning mechanism isolates kawaii vibrations in a person and amplifies those characteristics. She proceeds to step in and demonstrates how it works. When she emerges her gardening clothes have turned into a cute new outfit, which the other girls fall in love with. Rudie enters the garden and mentions he got them a good gig at the Kawaiification festival. Rudie reveals it's a "Battle of the Bands" type competition. Rudie notices the Kawaiifier and asks what it is. Angel, who is now in the forefront proceeds to give a shortened explanation. Rudie believes he's already kawaii enough, but he walks into the machine anyway. He emerges with a bunny suit on which love admits there are still a few kinks to work out. General Nofun, who is spying on Harajuku, notices the festival from his headquarters and punches the monitor, upset over the celebration of fun. He vows to destroy it: returning dreariness. HJ5 makes it to the festival. They notice a "How Hi Kawaii" game, which the players must copy the pose on the screen and it rates their kawaii. Love mentions the game has top secret hardware, which Music adds is the reason for extra security. Love, Music, Baby and Angel fight over whose turn it is, while G hangs back and laughs, reminding them it's not a competition. Baby finds a photo booth and beckons the other girls to come in and take a bunch of pictures (which she literally takes pictures of the photo booth). G suggests they actually go inside and take pictures and the girls argue over who goes inside first. Back at General Nofun's headquarters, Commander Boring tells General Nofun that the girls are sending the kawaii meters through the roof. Nofun announces that they're going to the festival, exciting Boring who is reminded that they're going to ruin the fun, not have it. Rudie takes the girls to Harajuku's largest chess board. He also mentions that the girls have to dress up in chess piece costume and play on the chess board, much to the frustration of everyone. The girls argue whose going to be king when they overhear the members of the opposing band also think the chess idea is lame. G introduces them to HJ5 while one member (Teddy) introduces them to the Tanaka Boys. After everyone is in position on the chess board, the girls try to figure out a way to get out of the costumes. Love suggest that, using the top secret hardware from the How Hi Kawaii game, they can change their costumes. Emerging from a ballpit General Nofun and Commander Boring hatch a plan to shut off the main power. Commander Boring makes an exasperated sigh, angering Nofun who asks him what's wrong with that. Nervously, Boring tells him nothing. Back at the festival grounds, the girls are sneaking pass Colonel Spyke's security team when the girls, once again, begin arguing which direction is the best. G has had enough and tells them they aren't going anywhere unless they work as a team. Angel tells Music to lead the way. At the control box, General Nofun is having difficulty shutting off the power. Commander Boring notices a whack-a-mole machine and runs over to play it. HJ5 and the Tanaka Boys, using cotton candy as an electricy conductor, are able to generate enough power for the Kawaiifier and are able to convert their chess piece outfits into stylish ones. While the girls are inside the machine, Rudie hands the Tanaka Boys his business card "just in case". When they step out of the machine with nicely kawaii-fied outfits, Rudie revokes the card. The Tanaka Boys rush towards the Kawaiifier, but before they could reach it Rudie pulls out a contract stating he and HJ5 are not responsible for any damages inflicted from using the machine. They hesitantly sign and proceed to kawaii-fy their outfits. Love places a giant cloth over the machine, and both bands join together and begin dancing. Colonel Spyke and her guards crash the party. Baby invites them to dance, but she insists they're only there to search for missing hardware, which she removes the cloth from the machine. They pull General Nofun and Commander Boring out of the machine. Nofun throws the cloth on top of them and him and Boring run into Kawaiifier and come out kawaiified. They are immediately arrested and Colonel Spyke mentions everyone can go back to enjoying the festivities. The girls agree they all learned a valuable lesson, which Rudie interrupts and puts his own spin on it. He flicks on the lights and HJ5 and the Tanaka Boys dance. Quotes *Angel: This just goes to show, with the right attitude you can kawaii-fy anything! ---- *Love: In fact, I think we all learned a valuable lesson about the importance of- *Rudie: ''Of trusting in the judgement of your manager and doing whatever he asks you to do in the future. And with those final thoughts in mind, let's party! ---- *Rudie: Best manager ever. Nailed it! Trivia *This is the second episode where General Nofun appears on a title card. *This is the sixth episode where Baby appears on a title card. *This is the first episode where Love appears on a title card. *''How Hi Kawaii'' is based on test of strength games commonly seen at carnivals. *General No-Fun full name is General Ira S. No-Fun. |-| Gallery= Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes